marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolivia
20th Century Sigmund Fell an android created at an unknown point, Fell believed himself the creator of the very race of androids he was actually a part of, believed to have been built upon the ideas of his "father", and "grandfather", secretly another android and their ultimate creator, a man whose ideas had been stolen from Phineas Horton. The one flaw with the androids was that, when exposed to air, they would burst into flame. Secreted within a sealed city in Bolivia known as New Berlin, specially treated air prevented the androids from bursting into flame, and the citizens believed themselves to exist within the actual Berlin of a world ruled by the Nazis. Modern Era Arriving in Bolivia to seek out the next fragment of the Evil Eye, the Swordsman spotted a castle that has been built there. Before he can investigate further he is attacked by Valkyrie and is forced to make an emergency landing of his Quinjet. Making a quick hustle to the castle he informs the owner that he seeks an item that may be located inside and that he may have an unwanted visitor. Going to the treasure room Swordsman finds Val and the two end up battling until the owner of the castle, a former Nazi who fled Europe who does not want to be found, shoots Swordsman from behind knocking him out. However, as the Swordsman passes out he stabs the ex-Nazi with his sword. As he submits to unconsciousness the Swordsman allows Val to take the fragment of the Evil Eye. Goldbug kidnapped the Hulk and took him to Bolivia. Their craft explodes and Hulk saved him. Hulk took the Goldbug with him and follows the old man. They arrive to the secret city of El Dorado, where most things are made of gold. The Goldbug wanted to find this place and succeeded in the most unexpected way. "Them" meet the Hulk. The oldest man of the triumvirate looks familiar to the Hulk but he can't remember from where. The old guy shows Green Skin a picture of Jarella, locked in a cell in Gamma Base. Hulk goes nuts and starts breaking things around. Tension turns Hulk into Banner who is pitied by the old man. Later, Bruce visits the chambers of Them and is grabbed by a metal arm that comes out of the Flame of Life. Them wants to use the Hulk's gamma power to feed the Flame so they can conquer the world with it. Elektra went on a mission to Bolivia. The Punisher's personal war against the cocaine czars forces him to secretly leave the States and strike at the source; "Bolivia". Deadpool stole a weapon from the Bolivian government for the local revolutionaries, only to be paid in false money, so he wiped out the revolutionaries and headed back home. Roxxon research and development operative Curtis Henshaw met in Bolivia with the Black Tarantula and rogue US Defense official Colonel Roland Gunderson. They coerced Dr. Marla Madison into working on their bio-engineering project by subjecting J. Jonah Jameson to the Scorpion's toxic sting, but Spider-Man attacked the Scorpion before she could begin. In the confusion, Madison and Jameson escaped and contacted the authorities. Spider-Man defeated Scorpion and the authorities arrested Henshaw and Gunderson. Kingpin tracked his consigliere Waldo Dini to his new retirement home at Sucre, Chuquisaca, Bolivia, then murdered him. ... Sigmund Fell wanted help with his ultimate construction, an attempt at creating an entity similar to the original Human Torch, abducted the Mad Thinker and brought him to New Berlin. There, he forced the Thinker to finish the construction of the entity, dubbing it the Inhuman Torch. Losing control of his creation, it began burning its way through New Berlin. Realizing his control was gone, Fell made plans to escape and rebuild elsewhere. After a brief alteration with the Mad Thinker, Fell brought him to the surface at gun point, where the Thinker revealed his theory on Fell's true origins as Fell erupted in flame, just like the androids he'd ruled for so long. The Thinker then teleported away, leaving Fell, whose flaming skeleton fell to the jungle floor. Redshirt confronted Taskmaster in Bolivia, he and his army attacked. While Taskmaster made short work of Redshirt's men, Redshirt's extraterrestrial combat techniques gave him an edge until, upon threatening Taskmaster's former wife Mercedes Merced, Taskmaster used his abilities to copy Redshirt's moves (and, in the process, losing the memory of his wife) and kill him. Spider-Man teamed up with Deadpool and his Mercs for Money to take down a militia group in Bolivia. | PointsOfInterest = * 'Sucre * La Paz * Andes Mountains * Chacaltaya * Cochabamba * El Dorado * Santa Cruz de la Sierra | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Andes Mountains Category:Amazon Jungle